


Disappearer

by pickleplum



Series: Ancient History [12]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Athene Noctua Verse, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Jaeger Pilots, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: Vulcan Specter's future left hemisphere strikes out on his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 17 June 2011  
> Port Macquarie, New South Wales, Australia

-sunrise gradient (07/10/15, Port) — Jackson J -

Eyes closed, Logan basks in the sunrise on Nanny's front step.

""Hello, love.""

Logan opens his eyes, smiles faintly. "'ey, Nanny."

She nods toward his backpack. "You're headed straight out, then?"

"Yea."

Sits beside him. "You're welcome to stay here."

"I know."

"But you won't."

"No."

Twenty seconds of birdsong.

"It's supposed to rain the whole next week in Sydney."

"I'm not Jack," sighs Logan. "I won't catch my death if I get damp."

Nanny bumps his shoulder. "Do you have a waterproof coat?"

Rolls his eyes. "Yes, Nanny."

"Jumpers?"

"Yes, Nanny."

"Socks?"

"Yes, Nanny."

"Your shoes are in good shape?"

"Yes, Nanny."

"And you have a good backpack?"

"It's not falling apart?"

"Does it look like it will?"

Logan nudges it with a foot. "Zippers seem fine."

"Good."

Seven seconds of twittering.

"You going to tell Dad what I'm up to?"

"Not unless you want me to."

"Don't bother. Me disappearing'll make him **too** happy anyway."

Nanny sighs.

Logan scratches the back of his head.

"Jack will be in the city in a few days if you need a friend and you're always welcome here with me and can call any time."

"I know." Remembers, digs in his backpack, offers a mobile. "Here. It's got some minutes left and I won't need it."

"Are you s—"

"Those things're good as ankle bracelets for tracking someone and I don't want to be found. Not right away, at least."

Nanny nods, accepts, tucks the mobile in a pocket. "Logan ... you don't have to do this."

"Yea, I do." Deep breath. "My brain's—" Vague gesture near his head. "— **better** when I'm 'outside'. Less noisy. Trying to be normal, I'm all staticky. I can actually think **straight** on my own." Sighs. "First time ever, feels like."

"You've thought a lot about this."

Logan shrugs. "More than I thought about those uni classes, at least."

Nanny chuckles.

Logan smiles.

"Just ask and I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Bail money?"

"You're planning on being nicked?"

Scoffs, "'course not, but it's probably inevitable." Ducks his head. "Promise I won't get you in trouble."

"You come to me whenever you need help, dear, and we'll deal with any trouble then."

"But—"

A confident glint in her eyes. "I can handle the police, love."

Logan snorts, then sighs. "I should be on my way." Pushes to his feet, stretches his arms over his head.

Nanny stands, grins. "The nanny manual requires I say 'be careful', so be careful."

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask."

Logan shoulders his backpack.

"May I hug you?" asks Nanny softly.

"Sure."

Nanny pulls Logan into a gentle hug.

He rests his head on her shoulder.

She squeezes.

And he squeezes back.

They separate, exchange smiles.

Logan bobs his head, strolls out the front gate, closes it quietly, and melts into the neighbourhood, then the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Halans](https://www.flickr.com/photos/halans/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/halans/21393060424/in/photolist-yAr2xo-yAzM2a-yAr5AN-yArCKC-8rq5uK-8rta51-zfR4sL-8rq5gH-8rq3DK-zwoDU1-8rt9VC-zfX1Ei-8rtcuJ-8rtauf-8rt9Rb-8rq3Jn-zfQYRw-yAA2b2-5KSk6p-8rtbUo-zfSAgW-8rq4gR-zfSit7-8rq4vx-8rtcgq-8rtcqs-8rq5Nz-8rq3vc-8rtaSh-8rtc7y-8rq3hV-8rq3Nx-8rtbmC-8rq4cH-8rq5a4-8rq4qB-8rq51r-8rtams-8rq446-8rq3cT-8rq4zZ-8rtbqj-8eTj9G-5LUUb1-aA8dQW-aA83rN-aA5yhp-aA5yBk-aA5ohP-aA5mbM).
> 
> Beta by my favorite editing mastermind, artificiallifecreator.
> 
> What does 'outside' mean to Logan? 'Outside the law and proper society'. He's off to find adventure and trouble while living under the radar in the large cities along Australia's east coast.
> 
> The title comes from [a Sonic Youth song](https://youtu.be/TBPcnMBDb5M) which has absolutely nothing to do with the story.


End file.
